Kitty Cat Love 1
by Wolfe01
Summary: you know how normally it's the ukes being the nekos? well, not this time...hehehe..:


Chapter One:

Akihiko groaned as he stretched in his bed, his black ears flattening against his head. He let his black tail swish back and forth, then sat upright. He looked to the red clock on his nightstand and groaned once more. _Damn mornings, I hate them. Why can't mornings be at night and night be at mornings? _Akihiko thought as he stood up. He ran a hand through his silver hair, little sharp claws scratching softly. As he walked over to his closet, though, to prepare for another boring and lonely day, a particular someone burst through his bedroom door.

"AKIHIKO! GET YOUR ASS -" she paused as she saw Akihiko already up. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, you're already up. Well, isn't that a surprise." Akihiko rolled his lavender eyes and returned his attention back to his closet. Surprisingly , he couldn't find anything to wear.

"Hmm...black skinnies with white shirt, or black skinnies with grey shirt...what do you think, Aikiwa?" he asked, turning around and holding the clothing up. Aikiwa sighed.

"You are the only cat-man-thing I know in this world who can't decide on simple clothing." Akihiko tossed the clothes on the bed.

"Aikiwa, I'm the only neko in the world you know. I don't think there are any more." Aikiwa couldn't disagree with that, so she pointed to the grey shirt and black skinnies.

"Wear those then. Grey always did look good on you. Matches your strange silver hair and the black ears." Akihiko nodded, then slipped on the clothes. He then walked to his mirror to admire himself. He grinned.

"You're right. I do look good," he mewed, then turned to her with a frown. "So what do you want?" Aikiwa scoffed.

"Well, you're welcome." Akihiko didn't say anything, so she went on and stated her business, "I want that story you promised you'd have ready by now. You're a week past deadline!" Akihiko walked to his desk. "Have you even gotten it finished?" Bending down slightly, Akihiko opened a draw, then pulled out a compact disk. He held it up.

"It's right here. Stop getting your panties in a twist." Aikiwa sighed and took the disk. She looked at it, then at him.

"Hmm...well, good. Now you can get started on the next one." Akihiko then pounced onto his bed, his little claws digging in and out. He yawned and curled up, his black tail wrapping around his lean body. He looked at Aikiwa with sleepy eyes.

"Hmm, nah. I'm taking a break now," he said, then laid his head down, closing his eyes. Aikiwa's eye twitched and her fists bawled. Then hell broke loose.

"GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU LAZY WRITER! I'M NOT HERE TO WATCH YOU TAKE SOME CAT-NAP! I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THAT DAMN STORY WROTE! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS UPAND WRITE! YOU BASTARD!"

But Aikiwa's words fell on deaf ears as Akihiko was already purring, fully alseep. Aikiwa sighed. "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this," she said as she reached into her bag. Pulling out a brown, lumpy ball, she held it up. The scent trailed over to Akihiko and his ears perked quickly. He peeked one eye open. Aikiwa smirked and waved the ball around, causing both of Akihiko's eyes to open fully. He frowned.

"Catnip?" he asked. Aikiwa grinned wider. "You devil." Aikiwa just kept waving the catnip around, gabbing the author's full attention. He narrowed his eyes at Aikiwa, then pounced at her. Unprepared, Aikiwa jumped back, dropping the catnip. It fell and started rolling. Akihiko pounced after it. Once he grabbed it, he started rubbing his face on it, all the same glaring at Aikiwa.

"Damn you," he mumbled as he kept fiddling with the intoxic catnip. Aikiwa just laughed at him while she stood up and left. Akihiko glared at the catnip. _Damn stuff's making me loose my self-control. Got to get it together. _Hissing at the catnip, Akihiko pawed at it roughly, making it roll towards his open door and out into the hall. His little claws dug into the carpet as he tried to keep his self control and not go after the catnip. As it kept rolling away, his self control went with it.

"Oh, fuck it!" he yelled as he pounced after the catnip. Aikiwa, who was now standing at the doorway, looked up in time to see Akihiko rolling down the stairs, the catnip bouncing before him. As he crashed to the bottom, Aikiwa laughed. Akihiko glared at her again. She glared back.

"Maybe next time you won't try and cat-nap when I want you to work on your story." She then walked over to him, picking up the catnip and placing it back in her purse. "There. Now, GO WORK ON YOUR STORY YOU LAZY ASS WRITER!" She then turned and left out the door, shutting it with a slam. Akihiko hissed at the door. _One of these days, devil_. _One of these days you're gonna regret _all_ of this. _

Akihiko then stood, straightening his shirt and pants. Taking a deep breath and gaining his control again, he walked back up to his room to fiddle with his laptop. Hopefully something would come up.


End file.
